


After Effects

by Mira_A_Henss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_A_Henss/pseuds/Mira_A_Henss
Summary: Just a peek into how our favorite characters are doing after the war...





	1. 1: Fred Weasley

Voldemort was lying on the ground, as though he was nothing. No one looked at him or even acknowledged that his body was lying there.

Arthur and Molly Weasley had their arms around each other. Both of them were crying, their eyes had become red from weeping, tears were flowing liberally down their cheeks. "Fred, my son, always smiling and laughing. So young, so intelligent, so full of life", Molly was saying. Arthur hugged her, tears downing down his cheek, nodding.

Bill was standing with Fleur by his side. "My brother, never thought I would lose him. He was always cheerful and ready for a prank", he was saying. Fleur squeezed his hand and nodded understanding his plight.

Charlie, Percy and George were hugging each other. George looked broken, even when he lost an ear and was in excruciating pain, he didn't spill a tear. But, the expression in his eyes was too much. He looked lost. He was missing a part, a part which he could never get again. A part without which he could never be whole again.

Ron was sitting on the floor, burying his head between his hands, a occasional whimpering noise from him. He hugged his knees and started crying. "Fred, always joking, always playing, always mocking someone". Hermione sat beside him, not knowing what to do.

Ginny sitting by the Black Lake, eyes closed, soft silent tears flowing down her cheeks. "Fred, it was the first time she called Fred,it was always George and Fred. Both of them together made a whole. One of them was like a part, a piece of something. Fred, giving stupid advice and making dumb jokes".

Harry sat gently beside Ginny.

"Are you okay? ", he asked in a soft voice.

"I'm not okay. I don't know if I'll ever be", she said.

"It's okay", he said pulling her into a embrace.

"He was like a brother to me, too", he said gently. Ginny nodded into his shoulder and cried even more.

Harry, was crying too. Less of sorrow but more of guilt. All of them had died because of him.


	2. 2 : Colin Creevey

Colin was lying on the grass, his eyes closed and his face devoid of any emotion. He almost looked like he was sleeping.

Colin, at eleven years telling Dennis to be brave and promising he would keep in touch and he would keep thinking of his brother even if he left to a school far away.

Twelve years old Colin, more mature and caring, fighting the bullies who bullied Dennis and coming home with a black eye and gave his portion of his food to his younger brother because it was his favorite food.

Thirteen year old, Colin ecstatic that his younger brother was sorted into Gryffindor and looked out for him every day of his life, helped him with homework, spells and his nervousness.

Fourteen year old Colin defying rules and joining a secret defense club, to learn to defend himself and his brother.

Fifteen year old Colin trying to shield his younger brother from whatever was happening and trying to keep him happy.

Sixteen year old Colin, who had become unidentifiable, secret keeper of the Dumbledore's Army, brave fighter and courageous warrior yet a loving and caring brother.

"You made me promise that I would not take part in the battle", Dennis thought.

Colin knew that he was going to die, the instant he saw the green light coming out of Dolohov's wand. He thought of his brother, Dennis who told him that he loved him before the battle started and that was his last thought.

"Colin, what am I going to do without you? How am I going to tell our parents? Not 'our parents' anymore.", he thought and collapsed into the ground.

"You look like me, when your eyes are closed, almost like me. I'm going to miss you, brother ", he thought .

He suddenly remembered a day when he was three and Colin five. He had scribbled all over Colin's homework. Colin had worked for so many hours and drew a picture. But he scribbled all over the picture. Colin saying, " You draw as well as me" and framing the picture. He didn't know if it was real or not but remembering it felt good. He could have been angry and hit his brother, but he didn't and he couldn't because he was Colin. Colin could never ever hurt his brother.

Colin, always patient, always caring, always loving , always smiling.


	3. 3 : Vincent Crabbe

Crabbe had been my friend from the age of five. Always loyal, always sincere and always obedient .

My father, had always told me, one should have acquaintances not friends. But Crabbe was my friend. He was not intelligent, not brave, not funny but nonetheless my friend.

He wouldn't disagree, talk back, fight or mock at me. More like ,I say, he does it without question. I never thought he would die. I had never even considered or imagined it.

But, he died, ironically in the fiendfyre he created. I cried for hours, probably, over Crabbe.

Crabbe, drinking Polyjuice Potion and standing outside the room of requirement for hours, just because I asked him to. Drinking Polyjuice Potion and playing quidditch matches for me, when I wasn't feeling well. Crabbe hating people, just because I hated them too. Crabbe, always copying my homework, coping my actions and copying my words.

Crabbe, knowing not to speak, when I was angry, knowing not to speak, when I was sad. Asking me if I wanted anything. Telling me that I could come over anytime my father was scolding me. Telling me if I wanted to hide, he could arrange for it.

Crabbe doing horrible things he didn't want to, just because I should have company.

I was relieved that the Dark Lord was dead, for the past two years, I had been under constant stress and pressure. Assigned tasks far beyond my capabilities. Someone came and sat beside me. I looked up to see it was Astoria. Astoria Greengrass.

She wasn't even my friend. She placed an arm around my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Draco". I didn't say anything. She sat beside me, listening to me crying, not saying anything.

"Thanks", I said. She smiled at me and I tried to smile back.

I loved her for the past four years, but I never told her. Because, if I failed in my task, the Dark Lord would kill her because of my fault.

And, she hated me, she thought I was obsessed with blood purity and I thought that I was superior to everyone because I was a Malfoy.

My parents, would never accept her, because even though she was a pureblood, she wasn't one of the sacred twenty eight and she was friends with halfbloods and muggleborns. She didn't believe in blood purity.

But I had fallen for her and nothing else mattered, anymore.


	4. 4 : Nymphadora Tonks

"I'm going, mum. I can't sit here and watch Remus going all alone. I can't sit here and watch Hogwarts getting destroyed. I must go mom", she said.

"But Teddy ", I said.

"We'll be back, mom. Don't worry ", she said hugging me.

An uncomfortable silence hung around us.

She kissed Teddy on the top of his forehead and said, "Goodbye, mom. Love you".

She always wanted to make it. Live for her son, but she didn't know if she could.

She took a piece of paper and wrote hastily -

"Dearest Teddy,

Today, Hogwarts is in trouble and I must go. I don't know what is going to happen today but remember I love you, I started loving you as soon as I knew you were in my womb, and I will love you, always even if I'm not alive. Daddy loves you too. We are fighting so that you can have a safe and secure life.

I want to hear your first word, see your first step, watch you get your letter, congratulate you when you pull your first prank, console you when you have your first heartbreak, stand beside you when you get married and cry with you when you have your first child. But I don't know if that will happen. But remember, mum and dad will always love you, even after we're gone.   
Lots of love,   
Mom

McGonagall owled me saying you-know-who was been killed. But Nymphdora and Remus hadn't made it.

I felt like the whole world stopped.

" Dora", I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. Teddy started crying and I rushed into the nursery.

I rocked him and sang a song but he didn't stop crying. "How did you find out, Ted? How did you find out that mumma and daddy are gone?", I whispered.

He finally fell asleep and I walked into my bedroom.

I opened an album and glanced at the first photo, Dora, at two minutes crying.

Dora at three, with pink hair ,on the back of Ted.

Dora at six with brown hair, attending muggle school, smiling into the camera in her uniform.

Dora at nine, with shocking blue hair, standing beside Ted, waving at the camera.

Dora at eleven, with green hair, holding her letter and grinning.

Dora at thirteen, having yellow hair, because it was her house's colour and hugging Ted.

Dora at sixteen, going back to brown hair and laughing with Ted.

Dora at nineteen, with pale white hair and standing beside Ted, her arms around him.

Dora at twenty three, holding hands with Remus, in her wedding gown and smiling.

I broke down and cried for hours. I finally got up after some hours to feed Teddy.

It was horrible, seeing your husband, your daughter and your son-in-law die within months. But, I have to move on, not for me. But at least for Teddy.

I collapsed into bed, exhausted from crying.


	5. 5 : Fred Weasley

I open my eyes to see Harry staring at me.

"What happened, Harry? What place is this? ", I ask.

Harry bites his lip and says, "It's heaven, Fred".

"I died?", I ask.

"Afraid so", he says.

"George", I think.

"You died too? What happened to you-know-who? ", I ask.

"Actually, I'm not Harry, I'm James Potter, Harry's father ", he says.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Potter ", I say.

"You can call me James. I think you know me better as prongs", he says.

"You are prongs? The 'prongs'? Marauder's map 'prongs'? ", I ask.

"Yes", he says.

"Wow. Me and George always thought you were a genius ", I say.

He smiles and says, "You gonna lie down forever? ".

I smile and get up.

"You look exactly like Harry", I say.

"I know", he says.

"My family? ", I ask.

"Mourning you", he says.

I don't speak for a long time and James doesn't speak either.

"My wife, Lily Potter ", he says.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Potter", I say.

"Likewise", she says "And by the way call me Lily".

"Prongs, come here", a long haired man calls.

"Hi, Fred", he says.

"Hello, Sirius", I say.

"You want to see your family? ", he asks.

I nod and follow him.

I see all of them, at Hogwarts, sitting at a table. All of them look like they haven't slept a wink, most of their eyes red from crying.

James and Lily put a hand on my shoulder. I must have been crying.

"It's okay, Fred", Lily whispers reassuringly.

I nod.

"What happened yesterday? Who all died? ", I ask.

"Harry defeated Voldemort. Remus and his wife, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Vincent Crabbe and many death eaters", he says .

I nod slowly. Sirius says," Don't worry, Fred. Your death would be difficult for your parents to cope with. But they'll manage".

"Ok", I say.


	6. 6 : Remus Lupin

I wake up to see James and Sirius staring at me.

"Moony", both of them shouted and hugged me.

"Wow. Am I in heaven? ", I asked.

"Yup", they said.

"Dora? ", I asked.

Both of them shook their heads, biting their lips.

"Why? ", I asked.

"Hmm marrying a werewolf is like. She went to hell, I suppose", said James.

"No", I said and started crying.

"Just kidding, she is talking with Lily ", Sirius said.

"Idiots ", I said and started running after them.

"Hey, Remus", Lily said, waving to me.

"Lily", I said, hugging her.

"Dora", I said, kissing her on her forehead.

"Remus, Teddy", she says.

I squeeze her hand and say, "That's why I told you not to come, Dora. It's okay, Andromeda would take care of him and Harry too", I say.

"Moony, you won't believe who we found here", said James.

"Fred. Oh! Hi", I say, looking at him coming near us

"Professor Lupin, I mean hi", he says.

"Not him, Moony. I meant Snivellus ", Sirius says.

"It's been like 20 years. Can't you stop calling him that", Lily says.

"Habit. I guess", says Sirius.

"Come let's go meet him", says James.

We walk towards Snivellus.

"Hey Severus", James says.

"What do you want? ", Snape asks, angrily.

"I just wanted to thank you for keeping Harry safe, all these years", James says.

"Oh. You are welcome ", he says.

"Lily, you wanna talk with him? ", James asks.

"Ya, I guess", she says .

"Okay, guys. Let's leave", James says.

"Fred. I'm sorry ", I said.

"It's okay ", he said.

"Who else died? ", I ask.

"Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Vincent Crabbe and the death eaters", Fred says.

"Oh!", he says.

Snape and Lily were talking about something.

"Oh! Fred you don't know it yet right? Sirius is padfoot, Remus is Moony and Peter was wormtail", James says.

"Wow! ", he says.

"Actually, James and I were talking about how cool your pranks are and how cool your shop is", Sirius says .

"Thank you", he says.

"I have a question, will my Metamorphagus skills work here? ", Dora asked.

"Will I turn into a werewolf? ", I asked.

"Umm, we don't know", James said.

"Okay", I said.

"Sirius, where is your brother? ", I asked.

" He must be here somewhere, he was talking with Dumbledore, when I saw him last", he says .

"Oh", I say.

We talked and chatted and I finally felt dying wasn't so bad.


	7. 7 : Colin Creevey

A Week Later

"Dennis, it's been a week, you've haven't even come out of your room",my mom said.

I don't say anything.

She sat beside me and said, "Dennis, I know how hard it is for you, it is hard for me too".

I turn my face to look out of the window.

"Dennis, please, I have already lost one son and I don't want to lose you too. Come and eat something please Dennis", she said.

I look at my mom, she had Colin's hazel eyes. I had dark brown eyes like my dad.

"Please, Dennis, please", she said.

I get down from the bed, reluctantly and walk into the dining room.

"Hi Dennis",my dad says.

I nod at him and start eating.

As soon as I finish eating, I go back to sitting on my bed and looking at Colin's photos.

My dad comes inside and pats my head and says "Dennis. How long are you planning to be like this? Go for a walk, read something, go out with your friends, play some sport. We know, Dennis. How much you loved Colin and looked up to him and would have even given him your life. But you must accept that he is gone. There is no use in sitting in bed all day, looking at his photos and crying. It's hard for us too. Losing our son in a war and a war we didn't ask him to fight in. Your mom and I are grieving too. But we are trying to stay strong for you. You should try to be too. We love you, son. Colin wouldn't want you to be like this. He would want you to be happy. You should try at least for his sake".

"You're right, dad", I say, swallowing hard.

"Good, kiddo", he says.

I get up, shower and owl Euan Abercrombie, my brother's best friend.

"Mom, Dad I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in fifteen minutes ", I say.

"Dennis, be careful ", my mom says.

"Sure thing", I say and step out of my house , for the first time in days.

"Colin, I'm going to try to be happy for you", I say.


	8. 8 : Lavender Brown

"Good morning, Parvati", my sister said handing me a cup of coffee.

"Good morning", I say, drinking into the cup.

"You okay? ", she asks.

"I don't know", I say truthfully.

"I can understand. I too get nightmares ", she says.

"Oh! ", I say, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't you think we should visit her? ", she asks.

I nod and we climb downstairs.

It's been two weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts. Most of the castle has been repaired. All of us could stay here until June. None of us wanted to return to our houses.

For so many years, I didn't want to return, because of Lavender Brown, my best friend . This year, I didn't want to return, because I didn't want to deal with the death of my best friend, all alone.

We walked down the stairs, finally reaching her grave.

Her tomb was made of marble. I read her tombstone slowly.

In loving memory of Lavender Brown

Born -7th of June 1980   
Died - 2nd of May 1998

A brave Gryffindor and a good friend.

" I died, but I died as a hero. So, salute me, don't grieve me".

I bit my lower lip and my sister squeezed my arm.

She took out her wand and conjured a bouquet of flowers. She laid it on the tomb. "Take all the time you need", she said.

I nodded and whispered, "Lavender, I didn't think, even in my wildest dreams, that you were going to die. I always thought you would be with me for decades. Standing beside me as I get married, I have children and even when I am in a wheelchair. I miss you terribly, Lavender. Your lame jokes, stupid puns, idiotic advice, I miss all of this. I miss doing stupid things with you, getting lectured by you for wearing something, I miss you scolding me that I take things too seriously and I miss you for scolding me when I say I am bad at something. I miss the eye rolls, the sarcasm, the stupid dating advice and our friendship. When I get up, I see your bed empty and think you are gone somewhere but then I realize you can never come back. I search for you involuntarily but then I realize you can't be found anywhere because you are very far from here. You were and are my best friend, I love you, Lavender".

I turn back and start walking, it takes every bit of my energy to not turn back but something keeps telling me to turn back, to take a look at her grave.

My sister puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Let's go, Parvati".

"Okay", I say and walk without looking back.


	9. 9 : Fred Weasley

"Hi, George", Harry says.

George nods at me and goes into his bedroom.

"Has been like this since Fred died. He has lost so much weight. Hasn't eaten properly or talked properly. Cries all the time. I thought I would never see the day when George does not laugh. But I don't know Harry, all the laughter, the life, it's missing ", Ginny says.

I knock on George's door and he opens it.

"Do you mind if I come in? ", I ask.

He shakes his head and steps aside.

He was standing in front of a mirror and crying, I realize.

" I'm going to tell you something, after Sirius died. I was heart broken, I didn't know what to do, didn't want to do anything, I hardly talked with anyone. Then, Dumbledore called me and said, "Harry, the ones you love may have left you, but their love for you doesn't in any way become less. And even though, they are not with you, they would want you to be happy and move on". George ask yourself "Will Fred want me to cry and grieve and starve?". If the answer is a 'no'. Try to become who you were, at least for his sake. The choice is up to you, George", I say.

"And the more you talk about them. The more easier it is. Do you want to talk about him, George? ", I ask.

He nods and says, "Fred, he was my brother, my best friend, my partner in crime, my equal part. We were like two pieces of a puzzle, we would make sense only together. He would say what I was thinking and I would do what he was planning. It was always like that. Our thoughts, our ideas, our words, everything was the same thing, most of the time. We completed each other's sentences and thoughts. Waking up and seeing his bed empty is killing me. And, living without him is hell. I can't even look at a mirror, without thinking about him. It's horrible, I feel empty, I feel like something is missing. It's like I can talk about us for the whole of my life, but it still won't be enough. We didn't even need words, I look at him and I know exactly what he is thinking. I didn't even know I loved him so much and I never told him, because I thought we still had a lot of time. It's like I wanted him beside me to function, that's how we were. To everyone, it was always Fred and George , George always sounds different, I haven't heard anyone calling me George, it was always Fred and George. I miss him so much, Harry".

I smile sadly and put an arm around his shoulder.

He cries into my shoulder for a long time and says, "Thanks Harry".


	10. 10 : Australia

A month later

"Mrs. Weasley, I have to go and find my parents. Can Ron accompany me? ", Hermione asked.

"Of course dear", Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mom, but all of you are still grieving. I can't just go like that. It wouldn't be fair to all of you", Ron said.

"Ron. Think of Hermione. For a whole year, she hasn't met her parents. She has sacrificed so much for the war. You think it's easy for her? Think of everything from her side", Molly said.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Hermione. I have been selfish. I never thought about your parents. I'm sorry ", Ron said.

"It's okay, Ron", Hermione said.

"When are we leaving? ", Ron asked.

"In three days", Hermione said.

"How are we going? ", Ron asked.

"We are flying in an airplane", Hermione said.

"Oh okay", Ron said.

Hermione had issued for passports for herself and Ron as soon as she obliviated her parents. She didn't know they would be in a relationship then, but she knew Ron would come with her to restore her parent's memories.

Three days later

After bidding goodbyes to everyone, Hermione and Ron were riding in a taxi to the airport. Ron was awfully silent for the journey. He is still thinking about Fred, Hermione thought. She reached over and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her but there was no happiness in it.

They finished all the formalities and sat inside the airplane.

"All this is muggle made? Bloody hell, Hermione. It's awesome", Ron said.

The flight took off. Ron closed his eyes and was holding Hermione's hand tightly. Hermione reached over and kissed him on his cheek.

It felt as though he was her 'Ron' again. Joking, teasing, irritating 'Ron'. But he became silent once again.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Console him or give him space. It was driving her mad.

"Talk about it ", Hermione said suddenly.

"What? ", Ron said.

"Talk about Fred, Ron. Anything, anything at all", she said.

For the next hour, she listened quietly to him.

"I feel better. Thanks Hermione", he said.

They reached Australia and searched for her parents. As soon as Hermione restored their memories, her mom said, "You finally told him".

Ron blushes deeply and so did Hermione. They spent the next few days in Australia, joking and smiling and laughing.

"Thanks Ron", Hermione said.

"No. I should be the thanking you, Hermione. I needed a change and you gave exactly that. You are amazing ", he said.

"Always the tone of surprise", Hermione said.

Ron laughed and kissed her .


	11. 11 : Neville Longbottom

Six weeks later

Nightmares were now as common as dreams to me. Voldemort often appeared in my dreams. I wake up shouting, screaming and panicking until I realize that he is dead.

I had cast a silencing spell on my room, so my grandmother didn't hear me. I walked downstairs to drink some water.

I lay awake on my bed.

Dolohov killing Colin and Colin lying motionless on the ground.

Lavender Brown, being attacked by Greyback and succumbing to her injuries.

I closed my eyes, the battle is still raging on. Harry dead in Hagrid's arms. I pull the sword from the hat and try to kill the snake. But I miss narrowly and Voldemort shouts, "Avada Kedavra", green light from his wand killing me.

"No, Voldemort's dead. He is dead ", I keep saying.

Hannah and I met Susan and Ernie yesterday. Susan was looking very pretty with her baby bump. They asked me to be their baby's godfather.

I think about the war. The fallen fifty. All those young children, who died, guarding Hogwarts, fighting a war they didn't ask to be in. Fighting for a cause they didn't even know. All the repair work in Hogwarts was over, but the repair done to the minds and hearts of the students. It was beyond repair. No one could say Hogwarts is like home. I wasn't sure I could think of any good memories there without thinking of the war.

No one could say they felt secure in Hogwarts. Every time, they would remember the Battle of Hogwarts, the brave Gryffindors putting their lives on the line and fighting against people who were twice or thrice as old as them.

The loyal Hufflepuffs fighting because they couldn't stand idle seeing the Gryffindors fighting all alone. "It's our Hogwarts, we have a moral duty", they thought.

The Slytherins watching their fellow students beat their own parents, not knowing what to do. To be loyal to their parents or their friends ? To be on the wrong side or betray their own parents?

The teachers casting every spell to protect the students. The first, second and third years huddling in the room of requirement. Not knowing what to do.

I tossed and turned in my bed but couldn't get a wink of sleep. I finally gave up on sleep and walked downstairs.

Compared to what I was facing now, fighting in the battle seemed way better.


	12. 12 : Harry, Ron and Draco

Four months later   
September 1st

" I'm going to miss you", Harry said.

"Same here", Ginny said.

"Look's like the train is going to leave. Be safe and keep in touch", he said.

"I will. I will owl you every day", she said.

"Yeah. I love you", he said.

"I love you too", she said.

He glanced at Ron and Hermione who were probably having the same conversation.

He stepped back from the train and waved at Ginny, who was waving back at him.

He watched the train go. Ron came and stood beside him.

Ron glanced at Draco who was waving at Astoria, his girlfriend.

"Let's go home, mate", Ron said.

"Yeah. Okay", he said.

Ron and Harry were Aurors now. There were still hunting death eaters. A few of them like Yaxley had escaped before the battle.

Draco Malfoy had also become an Auror now. He was no longer the bully who always tormented them. He had now become their friend. The three of them were a team. During most of the missions, they preferred to work as a team and were better as a team.

Harry missed Ginny terribly as much as Ron missed Hermione.

Ron and Harry were now living in 12, Grimmauld place for quite sometime now.

Arthur and Molly had gone on a trip. They felt like they wanted to go somewhere for sometime. Everyone missed Fred terribly even after four months.

Draco's girlfriend Astoria Greengrass had also decided to go to Hogwarts this year. Draco too now lived with Harry and Ron in the Order's headquarters.

They often drank and laughed and cried and teased each other. They owled their girlfriends every day of their lives and Hermione, Ginny and Astoria would visit them during the weekend.

George was now working in his joke shop. His friends Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson were helping him run the shop. Losing his twin was a terrible blow but he was doing well with his friend's and family's support.

Harry visited his godson often. He loved Teddy. Making him laugh, rocking him to sleep, singing him a lullaby and comforting him when he was crying and even changing his diapers. Harry loved doing things for Teddy. He was only five months.

Andromeda Tonks was doing an incredible job of raising him. Often, Harry, Ron and Draco would visit Andromeda and spend time with Teddy.

Ron was very good with babies than the other two. Teddy stopped crying the instant he came into Ron's arms. Harry and Draco doubted it was because he was like Molly.

All three of them had lost friends and family in the war. But they found family and friends after the war too.


	13. 13 : Colin Creevey

Six months later

I waved at my parents from the Hogwarts Express. I lifted my trunk and said my goodbyes and got down from the train. I hugged my mom and my dad and we drove home.

"How is Hogwarts, Dennis? ", my mom asked.

"Not bad, mom", I said.

"Not bad? You told Hogwarts looked exactly like the castles they show in the movies", she said.

"It still looks like it. But most of the staff has changed and the strength has become smaller", I said.

"Oh! ", my mom said.

"Do you want to visit him?", my mom asked.

I nodded.

My dad drove to his grave. My parents had insisted on burying him here.

"He was born here and he should be buried here. I don't want my son to be buried in a castle some distance t", she said.

Snowing was falling slowly around us. I bought some flowers from a florist and wiped some snow from his grave. I placed the flowers on his grave and stood beside my mom and dad.

Both of them squeezed my shoulder and we drove home.

The past few months were pure torture. I got up in the middle of the night, thinking I heard his voice. I walked past his classroom and thought he would still be inside. I walked to the Great Hall and searched for him before realizing.

We entered our home and I went into my bedroom to keep my trunk.

"Which movie do you want to see? The Polar Express again? ", my mom asked.

"A Christmas story", I said with a small smile.

Colin and I always shared a few inside jokes during a few scenes. More, out of habit, I kept turning involuntarily towards my left to give a 'do you remember? ' look at Colin as I did every year.

I looked at the empty couch and bit my lower lip. 

*** Flashback ***  
Eight years back

"Mom, I want to see 'A Christmas Story', please mom", Colin(nine years) begged.

"Polar Express", Dennis ( seven years) said.

"No. A Christmas story", Colin said.

"Polar Express", Dennis said.

After several hours of arguing, they finally saw 'The Polar Express'.

Every year, during Christmas, Dennis and Colin would fight over which movie to watch. Dennis won, usually, as Colin would give in just to make his younger brother happy.

*** Present***

"I walked into Colin's bedroom and opened his wardrobe. Inside was a small gift and a piece of paper. I started reading the paper.

"Dearest Dennis,

Soon, there is going to be a war at Hogwarts. I don't know if I'll survive it. I want to survive for you. But I don't know. With this letter, I've attached a small gift. Hope you like it. And I remember how we used to fight to choose which movie to watch during Christmas. I love you, Dennis. Until the end of the world. Now go and open the gift".

I kept the letter safely on the bed and opened the gift. It was a photograph of us when I was three and he was five. I don't even remember this happening. Colin and I were pointing sticks at each other as though they were wands. Huge smiles plastered to our faces.

I wanted to break down but I squeezed my chain. It was Colin's D.A coin. As soon as Neville and Oliver brought his body, I checked his pockets and took out this coin. I attached it to a chain and held it   
whenever things got tough.


	14. 14 : Golden trio

Two months after the war

"What are you doing here? ", Ginny asked, walking towards Harry.

"Just couldn't sleep", Harry said.

She sat beside him and said, " You look really troubled. What happened ?".

He didn't say anything .

" It's my fault, isn't it? The fallen fifty? ", he said quietly.

"You are the reason the thousands of the others are safe", she said.

"But the people who died. Remus, Fred, Colin, Lavender. It's my fault", he said.

"Don't be an idiot, Harry. It's not your fault. All of them knew it was a war. They fought voluntarily. They died as heroes. It isn't your fault. It was Voldemort's fault", she said.

"Okay", he said.

"You are not coming inside? ", she asked.

"Just a minute", he said.

"I'll stay with you then", she said.

So, they stayed up all night talking about Hogwarts, the war, his searching of the horcruxes, her running the Dumbledore's Army, Ron and Hermione, Molly and Arthur, George.

"Good night", she said.

"It's good morning actually", he said, smiling. 

"Fred, Fred. No. No", Ron was bellowing from the next room.

Hermione got up and went to his room.

"Silencio", she said.

He opened the door to see Ron sitting on his bed, crying.

"Sorry if I woke you up", he said.

"It's okay", she said.

Hermione spent the weekdays with her family and the weekends with the Weasleys.

"What did you dream of, Ron?", she asked softly.

"The usual, Fred dying. I've had the same dream for weeks", he said.

"For weeks? ", Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I had been cast the silencing charm everyday. I must have forgotten today", he said.

"Ron", she said and sat beside him.

" I thought after some time the nightmares would stop but it didn't. Guess I was wrong ", he said. 

"I've them too. It's okay, Ron. It's okay ", she said.

"What are your nightmares about? ", he asked.

"You dying or Harry or my parents . Voldemort not dying. It keeps changing", she said.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't think you would have nightmares too. I thought you were very strong", he said.

"No one is very strong", she said.

They ended up talking about their nightmares and fell asleep beside each other.


	15. 15 : Ron and Hermione

Age 24 ( Halloween, 2004)

"Good morning", Ron said, handing Hermione a cup of coffee.

"Good morning", Hermione said, sipping the coffee.

"Its beautiful", Ron said, looking at the Eiffel Tower from their room. They were now holidaying in France. Ron had taken a small break from his Auror duties and Hermione had applied for a month- long holiday.

*** Flashback ( 2 days earlier)***

"Hermione, I shouldn't be saying this but I think Ron is going to propose to you in France", Ginny said.

"How did you find out?", Hermione asked.

"He was talking with Harry. He's very nervous about it. He's afraid he's gonna mess it up", Ginny said.

"Any advice?", Hermione asked.

"Don't worry. You are already perfect for each other", she said.

Evening of Halloween

"Hermione, are you ready?", Ron asked.

"How do I look?", Hermione asked, smoothing her red gown.

"You look amazing as always", Ron said .

Hermione blushed and both of them walked to the tower.

"Wow", both of them said in unison. The tower looked beautiful glittering in the dark as though a thousand 'Lumos' was cast on it.

"Hermione. Thirteen years ago, I became your friend on this day. I thought you were a bossy know-it-all. I had no idea you were going to be the one. I have been an idiot many times. Argued with you, ignored you. But, I have never not loved you. You are amazing, Hermione. I don't know what I did to deserve you. Will you give me the honour of marrying you?", Ron said, going down on one knee.

Hermione nodded, wiping away her tears.

"The honour is mine, Ronald Weasley", she said.

He stood up and took out a ring from his pocket and said, " It belonged to my uncle Bilius. He gave it to me before he died".

"Its beautiful. Something is written on the inside. Swish", Hermione read.

"Yeah, I engraved Swish on your ring and Flick on mine", Ron said.

"It was so thoughtful of you", Hermione said.

"Always the tone of surprise", Ron said, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, lets exchange the rings", Hermione said and put the ring on Ron's finger.

He put the ring on Hermione's finger and said," I love you, Hermione".

"I love you too, Ron", she said

Both of them climbed to the top of the tower.

"Hermione, do you know why I chose Paris?", Ron asked.

"Because it's the 'City of Love'?", Hermione asked.

"Your parents got engaged here too. They told me when I asked them if they were okay with me marrying you. So, I thought we should get engaged here too", Ron said.

Hermione couldn't speak for some time but he understood.

They watched the city from the top of the tower but it was quite useless, as both of them were either staring at each other most of the time or kissing.


	16. 16 : Harry and Ginny

Quidditch World Cup Final, 2003

"Scared?", Harry asked, siiting beside Ginny.

"What does 'scared' mean?", Ginny asked and both of them burst out laughing.

"You look good", Ginny said.

Harry had bought a replica of Ginny's uniform with Weasley 6 written on its back to cheer her.

"Thanks. You'd better eat soon. We have to leave", Harry said.

"When are the others coming?", Ginny asked.

"All of them are coming directly to the match. Let's leave", Harry said and both of them disapparated.

The stadium was filled with thousands of witches and wizards cheering. The dtadium was more spectacular than he imagined.

"All the best, Ginny", Harry said and kissed her quickly before leaving to join the rest of the Weasleys.

Holyhead Harpies won the match with a wide margin. After an hour of interviewing, GInny returned to the stands.

Arthur and Molly hugged Ginny first and said, "We're so proud of you, Ginny"

Bill( Fleur couldn't attend the match as she was pregnant) and Charlie hugged her next and said, " You were amazing, Ginny"

Percy hugged Ginny and said, "Brilliant"

George and Angelina hugged her too and said, " That's my sister".

Ron and Hermione hugged her and nodded at her.

"Hi, Harry", Ginny said.

"Hey", he said, a wide smile plastered to his face.

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?", Ginny asked, going down on one knee.

A thousand cameras flashed in their direction and there were a lot of audible gasps from the audience.

Harry was in shock but managed to nod and they exchanged rings.

"Everyone, give them a little privacy", Molly was saying and shooed the rest of the Weasleys from the Quidditch pitch.

"You okay? You seem awfully silent", Ginny said.

"No. It was just a bit surprising and I should have proposed to you. I'm sorry", Harry said.

"You're happy right?", Ginny asked.

"Of course. I am. I'm getting married to the most amazing girl ever created and the one I've always loved", he said.

Ginny blushed.

"You should blush more often. You become more beautiful when you blush", he said.

Ginny smiled and elbowed him playfully.

" I love you, Ginny", he said.

" I love you too, Harry", she said.

" I was actually planning to propose to you on your birthday", Harry said.

"And I spoilt it", Ginny said.

"No, this was better actually. Now that the final match is over, can we go somewhere?", he asked.

"Anywhere", Ginny said and kissed him.


	17. 17 : Neville Longbottom

Age 21

"Hannah, I'm honestly so scared. I don't know if I can pull it off", Neville said.

"Don't be an idiot, Neville. You have always been the best in Herbology. You can do this. You stood up to Voldemort and killed his snake and you're scared of this interview? You'll get this job. Don't worry", Hannah said.

Neville Longbottom returned to finish his final year at Hogwarts and worked as an Auror for sometime but something didn't feel right and soon as he heard that professor Sprout was retiring and he was offered a position at Hogwarts, he quit his job.

"Good morning, professor Sprout", Neville said, entering the greenhouse.

"Good morning, Longbottom. Hope you don't mind the interview taking place here", she said.

"I'm glad, actually. This is my favourite spot at Hogwarts", he said, smiling.

"Okay now, moving on to the interview. Why Herbology? I thought you would choose Defense against the Dark Arts?", she asked.

"Herbology was and remains as my favourite subject.I had never given DADA a thought until you mentioned it. Maybe it's because of my professor", he said.

"You're hired, Longbottom", she said.

"What? I mean how?", he asked.

"The whole interview was just a formality. I know your skills in Herbology and know you would be perfect for this job, professor Longbottom", she said.

"Thank you, professor", he said, blushing.

"How are things between you and Hannah? When are you two getting married", she asked.

"Everything's fine. Marriage is a big step and both of us are just twenty one. We haven't thought of it much, to be honest", he said.

"Okay. You can move in once the term begins. Your salary and the other details will be discussed by the Headmistress. You can go and meet her", she said.

"Thank you, professor", he said and climbed to the Headmistress' office.

"Longbottom", a voice said behind him. He turned to see Snape glaring at him.

"Professor Snape", he said.

"You're going to teach here?", Snape asked.

"Yes. Herbology, sir", he said.

"I'm sure you'll be a better teacher than me. All the best. I hope you forgive me for the way I treated you all those years", Snape said.

"Thank you, professor", he said and went into the Headmistress' office.

"Longbottom. It's so good to see you", professor McGonagall said, hugging him.

"Sit down. So, would you like to stay in the castle or in Hogsmeade?", professor McGonagall asked.

"The castle would be fine, professor", he said.

"Can you be far away from Ms. Abbott for the whole term?", she asked.

"I think so", he said, smiling.

"Ah! Mr.Longbottom", said professor Dumbledore smiling.

"Professor", he said, standing up.

"Please remain seated, Longbottom. I'm happy the school is in good hands", Dumbledore said, smiling.

"See you once the term starts, professor Longbottom. Take care", she said.

Neville returned to the castle, which he regarded as home, as a professor. Every student adored professor Longbottom. "He's the coolest professor we've ever had", they would say.

Professor Longbottom was very kind and patient with his students. He and Minerva would often conduct meetings to improve Hogwarts. There were no longer four tables in the Great Hall. There was one large table where all of the students ate together and a few students were permitted to stay over at Hogwarts even for the summer holidays if their family members treated them horribly.


	18. 18 : Luna Lovegood

"Are you Ms. Lovegood?", a voice said.

Luna turned to see a handsome man in his late twenties.

"Yes", she said.

"I'm Rolf Scamander. I'm a magizoologist too. I read a few of your articles. It was very interesting", he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Scamander. Are you related to Newt Scamander? I'm a big fan of him", she said.

"I'm his grandson. Did you study at Hogwarts? My grandfather would always tell me how amazing Hogwarts was", he said.

"Yeah. Hogwarts was amazing. I had a lot of good friends there. I miss Hogwarts. Where did you study?", she asked.

"I studied at Ilvermorny. My grandmom and great aunt were alumni of Ilvermorny just as my mom and dad. Ilvermorny was amazing too", he said.

"Oh!", she said.

"Ms. Lovegood. I was just wondering if you could assist me with my new project", he asked.

"I would love to", she said.

That was the start of their relationship. Unlike others, Rolf didn't think that Luna was weird. And with Rolf, she found herself telling things she had never told anyone. When Rolf brought Luna home to meet his family, Luna and Newt ended up having a five- hour conversation about magical creatures until Rolf's grandma Tina persuaded both of them to stop the conversation and eat lunch. Tina, Rolf's mom and dad had liked Luna too. "She was very friendly and honest", they used to say.

Luna adored Newt and Tina. Both of them were very cute. Newt would bring Tina flowers or go out on a date with her. She also met Rolf's great aunt Queenie and her husband Jacob. Rolf's parents were extremely friendly too.

Three years later, both of them got married with Newt Scamander as their best man.She had invited most of her friends and classmates. Most of them were already married or had children.

A year later, she had twin boys named Lorcan and Lysander. The boys loved their great grandpa more than anything else. They would persuade him to tell them stories of the fantastic beasts he had seen.

Lorcan and Lysander inspite of being twins were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively. Newt Scamander was ecstatic that atleast one of his great grandsons were sorted into the same house as him.

Rolf loved Luna as she was extremely brave. She had seen her mother die in front of her eyes and for the most of her childhood, she was mocked and belittled but she never cared about them. She was unique and creative and very loving.

Luna loved Rolf as he was funny, caring and protective. He was very good at his profession and his family was everything to him. And, he cared for his magical creatures more than his life.


	19. 19 : Teddy Lupin

"Promise me that you won't get into trouble", Andromeda Tonks said to her grandson, who was now starting his first year at Hogwarts.

"I promise", Teddy Lupin said.

"Take care and keep in touch", Harry said.

"Yeah, I will", Teddy said.

"Bring pride to your house. It doesn't matter which house you are sorted into ", Draco said.

"Okay", Teddy said.

"Goodbye then", Andromeda Tonks said.

The train started moving and Teddy waved at all three of them.

"Hey, Ted. Do you mind if I sit here? ", Neville asked.

"Of course not, Neville", Teddy said.

"It's Professor Longbottom, Ted", Neville said.

"And it's Mr. Lupin not Ted", he said.

"My bad. I bought a chocolate frog. Do you want it? ", Neville asked.

Teddy nodded and took the chocolate frog.

"How are Hannah, Frank, Alice and Augusta ?", Teddy asked.

"All of them are fine. We're planning to shift to Hogsmeade, so that I can spend more time with them", Neville said.

"The Leaky Cauldron? ", Teddy asked.

"Our best friends, Susan and Ernie will take care of it", Neville said.

"Whose card did you get? Mine, I hope? ", Neville said.

Teddy gave his card to Neville and turned away to hide his tears.

Neville read the card .

Remus Lupin, his favorite professor and his wife were waving at him. He put a hand around Teddy's shoulder.

"Your father was my professor, once. He was the best we have ever had. He was so brave and intelligent. I hadn't met your mom often but I knew she was incredibly strong as well", he said.

Teddy didn't say anything.

"I never knew my parents too. They were alive but only barely. They never recognized me. Yet, I go and see them atleast once in a month in a hope that by some miracle they would recover. I have always yearned for their love, even after all this years. Your father told me that just because someone isn't with you, their love for you doesn't get lesser in any way. They would always want you to be happy, with or without them. His advice stuck with me. Your parents loved you too, they died to make this world a better place for you. Don't worry, Teddy", he said.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I'm sure they would be proud of you ", Teddy said.

"Thanks, Ted", Neville said, ruffling his blue hair.

"Why don't you change your hair color? Blonde or black or brown? ", Neville said.

"No", Teddy said.

"Whatever", Neville said.

They reached Hogwarts and Neville said, "Take care, Ted. I will see you during the sorting".

"Hello, Neville. How are Hannah and the kids?", professor McGonagall asked, hugging him.

"All of them are good. Professor, Teddy is starting this year", Neville said.

"How could I forget? And it's Master. Lupin, Neville", McGonagall said.

"Sorry, let's go to the sorting", he said.

"Hufflepuff!", the hat shouted, as professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

Many of them were clapping but no one was clapping as loud as Neville who was delighted beyond extent.

As soon as the feast was over, Neville pulled Teddy aside and said," As head of your house or as your professor, you shouldn't expect any special treatment, okay Master Lupin? ".

"Yes sir", Teddy said and bowed to him.He had changed his hair color to half black and half yellow according to his house colours.

"And I take back what I said about your hair. Can you change it to blue again? Your hair looks ridiculous", Neville said.

Teddy pretended to think for a minute but said, "No! " and went over to the common room.

Neville shook his head smiling and went to his quarters.

And in the seven years, he hadn't seen a prankster greater than Teddy Lupin who was nowhere near Remus who was so obedient. He took after his mother in pranking and with his Metamorphagus abilities, Minerva and he had no proof to blame him.

He knew it was Teddy but couldn't do anything. He himself had been present at the time of the Weasley twins but they seemed harmless compared with Teddy. Yet, he became the Head Boy and during all of his years at Hogwarts, he helped Hufflepuff win the House Cup. Neville always considered Teddy as his own son and Hannah did too. His son Frank Longbottom and daughter Alice Longbottom were sorted into hufflepuff too like their mother and Neville was trying his best not to be partial. All three of them were constantly up to pranks and slipped away most of the time. He constantly tried to lecture the three of them but it was of no use.

However his youngest daughter, Augusta Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor like him. Hannah had taken up a post at Hogwarts' hospital wing. Teddy finished his N. E. W. T's and had become an Auror like his mother and his godfather. Teddy Lupin looked like his father, in spite of his ridiculous hairstyles and his constantly changing eye colour.

Teddy Lupin, Prefect, Head Boy and Auror, a good grandson and a good guy. Mischievous but good. Funny but sensitive. He married Victoire Weasley, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, who had been sorted into Hufflepuff too.


	20. 20 : Colin Creevey

Colin woke up, brushed his teeth and crept downstairs, rubbing his eyes.

There was a note on the table.

"Dad has gone to his office and I have shopping to do. Will be back in an hour. Eat and be careful   
-Mom"

Colin are his breakfast quickly and went inside the attic. His parents had never allowed him inside it. He had tried to go inside but was caught. This seemed like the perfect time to find out what was inside the attic. He walked inside. The attic was pretty empty except for an old trunk in the middle of the room. There were some old robes, a wand and some books. He removed all of them slowly and opened an old album.

He drew in a breath. The first photo was of two boys, they were identical. One of them was his dad, Dennis but when he was young. The other one, he didn't know He turned the photo. Colin and Dennis Creevey at age 9 and 7.

"Colin Creevey? I was named after my uncle? ", he thought. He turned the pages of the album. There were photos of them with Colin wearing his Hogwarts robes and Dennis in normal clothing. There were pictures of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, the Black Lake and many others.

Soon, the pictures were joined by another guy, who was also wearing Gryffindor robes, this was his father. There were pictures of them in dress robes in the Great Hall and practising spells in a room.

There was a small letter at the bottom of the trunk-

"Dear Colin, 

I don't know if you can read this, but I just want you to know my son is starting his first year at Hogwarts this year. I have named him after you. He looks like you and keeps spilling his cereal and doodling on his books just like you. He too has a great interest in photography. He has taken a lot of beautiful pictures. He looks so much like you that it hurts me sometimes and I have to look away. I miss you so much, Colin. Everyone told me that it gets better with time but no, it is as painful as it was and I know it will be as painful as it was the moment I knew you weren't with me.

I wanted you to be the best man at my wedding and my son's godfather. But, every wish doesn't get fulfilled. I am trying to live without you, trying so hard. But then I catch Colin taking a picture of a butterfly or ladybug in our backyard and nostalgia hits me and tears start falling involuntarily.

Mom and Dad are still living in our old house. We visit them every week. I work in the Ministry of Magic, now. Its been so many years, Colin, yet it feels as though it was yesterday you recieved your letter, I received my letter, we joined Dumbledore's Army and you fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and I lost you forever. Take care, Colin. I smile and laugh nowadays because of my son, Colin and I'm happy. I thought I had lost you but then you came to me again as my son.

Yours lovingly,   
Dennis.

Colin wiped his tears, his dad had told him about how he lost his brother in a war. But he had never told him that he had loved his brother so much. He looked again at Colin Creevey's photos. He could see that he looked like his uncle. He had the same brown, untidy hair, hazel eyes and small tiny nose. He took a small photo of his uncle and put it inside his trunk. He was going to Hogwarts in a week and it would be nice to have a memory of his uncle, an uncle who was so dear to his father and unknown to him with him. He never told his father that he knew how much his brother meant to him.


	21. 21 : Fred Weasley

It had been fifteen years since the Battle of Hogwarts, since the day George Weasley had lost his twin, a piece of himself, since the day 'we' became I and since the day "Fred and George" became George.

He had fallen asleep in his shop. His best friend and partner Lee Jordan was asleep beside him. He got up slowly and walked towards his house -The Burrow. His wife and kids would be at home.

He walked around the house and reached Fred's grave.

R.I.P Fred Weasley  
1st April 1978 - 2nd May 1998   
A beloved son, a good brother and a prankster

George took his wand and conjured a bouquet of flowers.

"Um. Hello Fred. It's been fifteen years since I lost you. It has been hell. Waking up and seeing your bed empty, having no one to finish my sentences, no one to get my jokes, no one to share my bizarre ideas with and no one to prank around.But I have managed to pull through for you. I fell in love with Angelina and I now have two kids, Fred and Roxanne. I'm now running our shop with Lee. I never thought I would lose you, Fred. I miss you so much. I miss you more than I did and will miss you more than I do. I love you, Fred", he said and broke down.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Lee Jordan standing beside him.

"It's okay, mate", he said.

George cried for a long time into Lee's shoulder.

"How did you find me? ", George asked.

"I knew you would come here today. I woke up to see you weren't there and I figured out you would be here", he said.

Lee stood up and said, " Hello, buddy. Sup? I love you bro and I miss you so much. I'm now married to Katie Bell and have two children. I'm running your shop with George now. I miss all your stupid jokes and pranks dude. You were a genius. I have always wanted to tell you that, but I didn't. Sorry. George has named his son after you. He looks like you too. I was the best man at his wedding and I'm Fred's godfather. Fred is very mischievous and naughty. All of us had a very tough time raising him. George is a good business partner. Your shop is flourishing and has become famous now. Take care and I promise to take care of your brother".

"Thank you, Lee", George said.

"Dude, we have to go. You ready? ", Lee said.

George nodded and left the backyard of his house silently.

Molly too couldn't sleep all night and was staring from her bedroom at her son's grave. She saw George coming and froze for a moment. She had thought it was Fred for a second until she realized it was George. She felt as though her heart was being ripped out on seeing her son crying on the ground. She however didn't want to and didn't have the heart to interrupt him. She stood silently watching him from her bedroom. She couldn't see him in so much pain and turned away from the window and slept silently in her bed. She knew sleep wouldn't come but yet she kept trying.


	22. 22 : Next generation

Teddy Lupin -

Dangerous combination of nerd and prankster. Wastes time doing nothing still manages to get top grades. Gets attached to people easily, very sensitive and adorable. Manages to give competition to the Marauders and the Weasley Twins. Prefect and Head Boy. Goes on to become an Auror. Helps hufflepuff win the House Cup and loves Neville Longbottom, the head of his house. Godson of Harry Potter. First word was 'woof' trying to say wolf as his grandmother would often tell him stories of wolves.

Victoire Weasley-

Perfect example of beauty and brains. Gets sorted into Hufflepuff( her mom was extremely loyal to Harry). Knows is beautiful but doesn't care. Breaks tradition of Weasleys getting sorted into Gryffindor. Star seeker like her mother. Is very obedient and studious until Teddy Lupin spoils it all. Her godfather is Charlie Weasley.

Rose Weasley-

Breaks the tradition of Weasleys having red hair. Has bushy hair like her mother. Exceptionally bright. Reads all the rules at Hogwarts so that she could break it. Constantly gets detention for sneaking into the library after hours. Points out flaws in her cousins' pranks and helps them pull it off. Apple of her father's eyes. A good keeper of Ravenclaw ( because of her mother). Her godfather is her grandfather Mr. Granger.

James Sirius Potter-

Prankster but clumsy. Keeps recieving detention until Teddy teaches him how to prank without getting caught. Chaser like his mother. Is an exact replica of his father except for his eyes. Rare case of Potter getting spoilt by a Lupin. Accidentally calls professor McGonagall 'mom'. Is supposed to be an elder sibling but has to be taken care of by younger brother. Godson of Ronald Weasley. FIrst word was 'ell' trying to copy his godfather saying ' Bloody hell'.

Albus Severus Potter-

Brilliant at Potions, much to the surprise of his parents. Seeker like his father. Messy black hair with emerald green eyes. The 'Mom' friend of the group.Gets sorted into Slytherin. Doesn't use father's name to escape unlike his brother. Wants to have a low profile and not interested in fame. Idiolizes his professor and godfather Neville Longbottom. Thinks mom is cooler. Forms friendships quickly but will do anything for his friends.

Lily Luna Potter-

Was imagined as a studious and nerdish girl, ended up as the most badass of all cousins. Popular, funny and intelligent. Favourite of Harry. Giant prankster and a brilliant chaser. Makes everyone think twice before messing with her. "Dude, don't mess with her, she can destroy you", kind of girl. Short- tempered but sweet. She can be an angel or demon based on how you treat her. Her godfather is Dudley Dursley, her father's cousin.

Hugo Weasley-

Cinnamon roll. Thickly knit with friends and family. Looks exactly like his father. Hilarious, loyal and witty. The 'Talk anything about me but if you talk something about my friends, I'll kill you even before you know it' . Favourite of Hermione, Harry and Ginny. Good at WIzard chess and is the keeper of Gryffindor. The one who will paints skies purple and suns green because he felt like it. Too pure for this world.

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander-

Inspite of being twins are sorted into different houses ( like the Patil twins). Family is everything. Apologises to plant for stepping over it. Doesn't care about fame. Exceptionally good at Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Have each other's backs always. Doesn't care about other's opinions. Helps grandad run 'The Quibbler'. Tries to study together and ends up having a major difference of opinion.

Fred Weasley-

Follows footsteps of Teddy Lupin and creates a name for himself. Always in the mood for puns, jokes and pranks. Gets sorted into Slytherin( because of his ambitiousness). Has never failed to make someone laugh. Helps dad by giving ideas for his new products. A good Beater, helps budding pranksters by giving pointers. Pretty popular, wakes up in the middle of the night and notes down idea for his latest prank. Doesn't care about grades but gets good ones nevertheless.

Scorpius Malfoy-

Everyone thinks he is rude and evil but is actually like a puppy. Is the kind of friend who joins in something stupid just because his friend is doing it too. Gets top grades and has a mental breakdown once in a while. Has very few friends but is extremely close. Will sacrifice life for others without a second thought. The one who gets the joke after someone explains it to him ten times. Is judged and teased but doesn't care. The one who waits for the red lights to change in GTA. The world doesn't deserve him.


	23. 23 : Last thoughts

James Potter-

The last emotion James felt was hope. He hoped that Lily and Harry would survive, somehow, even though he knew very well it was almost impossible. His last thought was, "Please God, Lily and Harry should survive".

Lily Potter-

The last emotion Lily felt was fear. She was standing in front of the darkest wizard of her time, trying to protect her son. She didn't mind dying for her son but she feared what would he do to her son after he killed her. Her lost thought was, " Harry should live".

Sirius Black-

The last emotion Sirius felt was contentment. He saw that his godson was safe and nothing else mattered to him. He had died protecting him. He would have died a thousand times to protect him. His last thought was, "I've protected Harry".

Fred Weasley-

The last emotion Fred felt was happiness. He knew he was dying but he was happy that his ministry-loving brother,Percy had finally understood that family is the most important thing. He died, knowing that his family was together again. His last thought was, "Nothing should happen to my family".

Colin Creevey-

The last emotion Colin felt was sadness. He knew that he was going to die and he could only think of his younger brother. He understood war was unfair and life was unfair. He wanted to spend more time with his brother. His last thought was, " I hope Dennis remains safe".

Remus Lupin-

The last emotion Remus felt was anger. For the whole of his life, every time something good happened, it was snatched away from him in front of his own eyes. He had suffered all his life from being bitten by a werewolf to dying before even seeing his son speak his first word. He was angry with life. His last thought was, " Tonks should make it ".

Nymphadora Tonks-

The last emotion Nymphadora felt was heartbreak. She saw her husband die from the corner of her eye and didn't care about anything anymore. She collapsed in tears, aware of the green light coming from Bellatrix's wand. Her last thought was, " I love you, Teddy".

Dobby-

The last emotion Dobby felt was pride. He was going to die any minute but he had repaid Harry who had gave him his freedom and showed him love, friendship and affection. He had sacrificed his life for the person who had given him a new life. His last thought was, " I've saved Harry Potter".

Dumbledore-

The last emotion Albus felt was longing. He had lived a long life. He had earned respect and admiration and honour. But, he had never known love. He was longing to meet his family, beg them for forgiveness and ask them for a chance to start over. His last thought was, "I'm going to meet Ariana".

Cedric-

The last emotion Cedric felt was regret. He hadn't told anyone that he loved them. Not his father, not his mother, not his friends and not Cho. He hadn't thought that he would die so early. His last thought was," I should have told them that I loved them".


End file.
